A Lovely Attempt Of Paring!
by UltimateFictionFan
Summary: As long as you've known, you loved UsUk, but you can't make England or America convey feelings twoards each other! But then, you think of a lovely idea that will make them fall in love, an idea that WON'T fail! Readers P.O.V! ReaderXSUPRISE!


**Hi folks! This is my first attempt at writing one of these "READER POV" things, but I had to gte this idea on fanfiction :D Plz enjoy, and there's a Prussia worthy suprise ahead! P.S: _ means to put your name there, (e/c) means eye color, (h/c) means hair color. I'm only typing tht once!**

**Hetalia is not mine, but I sure wish it was!**

* * *

"Please?"

"No, and leave me alone you bloody git!"

You pouted and attempted to give him your best convincing stare. He just frowned at you, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Please Iggy? It's because of that Revolutionary War crap isn't it?" you knew you were pushing it, bothering him and then mentioning something so painful, but you couldn't help it!

As long as you can remember, you loved hetalia parings. GerIta, PruAus (my personal favorites 3), and best of all: UsUk! Sure, it may not be everyone's idea of a "cute couple" but it made you fan girl squeal every time you find a new yaoi or doujin about them. I mean, come on, they're just so cute! You've desperately tried to convince England to have feelings about America. Seriousl, you tried EVERYTHING! From hiding some yaoi in his closet, to changing all his boxers to ones with the American flag on them (He wore them though!)

He froze in his tracks, turning around to glare at you. You quietly snicker "Iggy, I can't take you seriously with those eyebrows!" England groaned "Oh my bloody god _, leave me ALONE! I don't have ANY feelings for fat ass America, ok? And forget about me KISSING him!" You gave him a hopeful glance, beaming your (e/c) eyes at him "a hug maybe?" He ran his right hand through his blonde hair "Gentlemen don't punch girls… Gentlemen don't punch girls… even if they're bloody annoying!" He murmured to himself.

Giving up, you fell silent as you followed him to your boyfriend Japan's house **(Yes Fan girls! You're dating him! SQUEEEE!). **The only reason England was with you was to take you home anyway. But still, how could he not love America? They were PERFECT for each other. Was there ANY way to convince him? You were thinking about getting him drunk and confessing, until you bumped into him. "Ow, damn it!" you cussed, before flinging your hand to your mouth. Cussing was something you did occasionally; Japan was helping you break the habit.

"Watch where you're going next time! Were here, so please PLEASE go away! Bother Japan with your silly homo fantasies" England snapped, forcing you to the door and ringing the door bell. "Ve~ I'll get it!" a cheerful familiar voice chirped, and the door flung open. Italy grinned "_Ciao amico! Non credo che quanto_-"

"Italy, I can't speak Italian" you said suddenly, cutting him off, but you smiled anyway "What did you say?" Italy laughed "I missed you _! But Japan missed you more" England coughed "well, I'll be going now" he announced, turning around and heading down the street. "AMERICA WANTS YOU!" I yelled after him, earning a groan.

You let out a content sigh, and went inside. Japan's place was small and cute, your typical Japanese home. Italy poked your side "Ve! Japan, Germany and I were just eating some pasta! You can join us if you want to~" You smiled thankfully at him. You were starving; England wasn't exactly the best Entertainer OR cook when you're stalking him. In fact, he wasn't a good cook at all.

You followed him into the kitchen, where Germany and Japan were eating quietly. You grinned mischievously to yourself as you turned to Italy "So, Italy how is your relationship with Germany going?" you chirped. Italy gave you a confused look "Ve? Oh! Very well! Actually the other night Germany let me sleep-" Germany let out a loud cough. "Nice to see you again_" he said curtly, obviously containing his annoyance.

You sat down next to Japan, who squeezed your hand. "_-san, try not to tease Mister Germany so much" he said calmly, giving you a loving smile. You let out a disappointed sigh, but you gave in. You've dated Japan for about a month, and secretly, he enjoyed yaoi parings as much as you did! You could say that you two were the biggest yaoi fan's you've known.

It wasn't quiet for long; Italy began chatting recklessly about pasta and girls. Speaking of pasta, a warm bowl was already set for you. You tore into it hungrily, occasionally laughing at one of his jokes. After dinner and Gelato, you followed Japan to your rooms. (**YES fan girls, you live and sleep with Japan! .3. I can't help but Squeal as I write this!) **After closing the door, he turned to you "any luck today with Mister England?" he asked hopefully. You wish you could say yes to those big beautiful dark brown eyes, but you shook your head with regret "denial as usual!" Japan let out a sigh "that's unfortunate _-san! But you can't force love unto others… which is why you write doujin" you laughed, and wrapped your arms around him "I missed you Kiku" you murmured into his chest. Japan wasn't big with romance, but he hugged you back lovingly "I missed you too,_-san".

After saying goodbye to Italy and Germany, changing and climbing into bed with Japan's arms wrapped around you, you began to think. Getting England drunk wouldn't do anything but make him go nuts and hard to control, and getting America drunk would make him confess random stuff and cry. You've tried locking them together in a closet, but they caught on to your attempt, and you failed. You were running out of ideas! You let out a stifled groan. You'd ask Japan, but he was fast asleep.

You turned around to admire your boyfriend and his adorable soft snores, and kissed his fore-head. "What should I do Japan?" you asked aloud, stroking his black hair. Suddenly, out of the blue, a soft buzzing noise echoed from your phone. You let out a sigh, and you awkwardly wiggled out of Japan's grasp, and leapt for your I-phone. _A new message from Hungary! _The screen blazed as you adjusted your eyes to the light, clicking open.

"__! U wouldn't believe wut I made Prussia and Austria do! I conned them into a truth or dare game, and they had to TRADE SHIRTS! I'm dying from blood loss! I sent u a pic!"_

_ -Hungary_

You chuckled softly, as you looked at the picture. Prussia was looking pissed and Austria looking like he wants to die."A truth or dare game, huh?" you muttered, re-reading the message. "OH MY FLIPPING GOD, I GOT IT!" you squealed, awakening Japan who quickly un-sheathed his sword. "What is it? Is it a robbery?" Japan said seizing you in his arms.

"AUGH! Kiku, it's just me!" you yelped. Japan's serious gaze softened "oh… _-san, what are you doing awake?" he asked, his dark brown eyes filled with concern. You flung your arms around his neck and kissed him. "Kiku! I got it! I know how I can get England and America together!" Japan's eyes widened and he smiled (**INNER OTAKU JAPAN FTW!)** "Really? that's great _-san" You fist pumped the air, your (h/c) hair bobbing up and down. You beamed at Japan, giving him an expecting look.

Japan frowned "what is it _-san?" You huffed "your not gonna ask me what it is, my idea?" Jappan kissed your cheek "_, it's 2:00 in the morning! tell me later" Your brain snapped to realization, as you glanced out the window.

"Oh. Sorry Kiku!"

"It's ok _"

* * *

**A.N: And there you have it! I had this story stuck in my head for day's! Next chapter will be out soon, it's hard to write parodies AND UsxUk!**

**England: Oh bloody hell, I don't like where this is going**

**Japan: ...I like my girlfriend(s)... **

**Me: I was close to making the boyfriend France, but I wasn't in the mood to write smexy stuff**

**France: Le poo.**


End file.
